Misaki Izumi
Name: Misaki Izumi Clan: Izumi Clan Age: 14 Appearance: Misaki is a beautiful young girl with waist length blonde hair and has blue eyes. She bares a figure fit for flexibility and speed and is almost always seen wearing a pale blue t-shirt and black shorts. She wears on her hands navy fingerless gloves with guard plates on them while in her feet she wears the regular ninja sandals...only in navy blue. Another thing is she is blind through and through but can see a different way. When using her bloodline trait her eyes begin to act like opals: giving off a weak rainbow light. Personality: Misaki is a very sweet and selfless girl with an easy going attitude. She never judges a person without getting to know them better first. She is also always seen with her animal partner, Tora(a tabby female cat that'll become easily once full grown the size of a horse). Misaki is a very stubborn and temperamental. But the one thing she HATES more then anything is poeple underestimating her or trying to protect her just because she's blind. She also has a habit-and dare I say a talent-for sleeping in odd ways like standing up. She is also very sly and mischievous and but she is the last of her clan and only heirest left of the Izumi Clan and this plagues and burdens as well as her hurt her greatly. But she hides it effectively with smiles and her light-heart personality...unless she is alone or it becomes too much to bare. Her biggest dream is to restore her clan and be respected. History: -Last of the Izumi Clan that moved to the Hidden Leaf after the war. -When the tailed beasts were freed she had the new beast, the Nine-tailed Fox sealed away inside her by some unknown means. -Wants to find out who murdered her clan in cold blood -Grew up having to hang on to life by a thread due to constant attacks on her. -Wants to become greatly respected. -Shows talent as a two sword style user. Family: The Izumi Clan Rank: A Gennin along side Arashi Gaiden. Jutsu/Weaponry/Kekkai Genkai/Bijuu/etc: -Jutsu: Specalizes in Kenjutsu and her favored one is Tiger's Claws(conjoined attack with her partner, Tora and inmoves an attack of amazing grace and speed while attacking with her swords and Tora with her claws). -Bijuu: Kyuubi. -Weapons: Dawn's Rays(her twin, white handled katanas with a opal and a carving of a fox and a cat in the blades) & regular portable ninja weapons. -Kekkai Genkai: Aura Eye(allows the user to see by the means of a person's life force. Also allows for fast and easy tracking of an enemy/comrade for up to 100 miles away when trained enough with it. Awakens upon hanging onto life by a thread. It is identified by the user's eyes gaining a pale rainbow glow and their eyes turning gold. It also allows somebody that's blind to see like anybody but can only be used for a limited time before tiring out. Over use results in minor illness or heavy fatigue) Extra: She's in a timeline 60-70 YEARS AFTER NARUTO'S TIME. So, she's pretty much AU.